


(no light) in your bright blue eyes

by togeprii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeprii/pseuds/togeprii
Summary: Edelgard watches as The Enlightened One grips the hilt of Sword of the Creator and walks slowly towards her. She had no energy to fight her professor. This was the end. From across the room she could hear Hubert thrash around his restraints, no doubt in a desperate attempt to save her. At the very least, her death would be quick and painless. Cornflower blue eyes met her own as Byleth unsheathed her sword—And turned to point it towards the Archbishop.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	(no light) in your bright blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Florence + the Machine's No Light, No Light which i think very much fits Edelgard and Byleth's situation (esp! the holy tomb)

The air is hot, heavy and chock-full of dust. A whip-like crack breaks through the silence of the Holy Tomb as the Sword of the Creator flashes red and smashes towards her. Edelgard barely gets her shield up in time. The shock of the hit reverberates through her arm and pushes her back. Edelgard breathes heavily, on her knees, leaning on her shield for support. Her shoulder still oozing out blood from one of Petra’s arrows. It was painful to admit defeat, but it was something she had expected.

“So, the end has come.”

Across her, her professor sheathes the Sword of the Creator. The Archbishop sidles up next to her professor and Edelgard is thankful for the brief respite.

“You have disappointed me,” The Archbishop said, anger and resentment etched on her face. “And to think, that a member of the Adrestian Royal Family would dare betray the Holy Church—”

Edelgard doesn’t pay her any heed. She takes a breath and turns to address the stoic woman beside the Archbishop. “So, it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this.”

“Professor. Kill her at once. She is a danger to all of Fodlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”

Edelgard’s heart stops. The plan had been for Hubert to warp them out of the tomb. However, as it stood, her right-hand man was detained by Ferdinand and Bernadetta across the room. There was no escape for her.

Edelgard watches as The Enlightened One grips the hilt of Sword of the Creator and walks slowly towards her. She had no energy to fight her professor. This was the end. From across the room she could hear Hubert thrash around his restraints, no doubt in a desperate attempt to save her. At the very least, her death would be quick and painless. Cornflower blue eyes met her own as Byleth unsheathed her sword—

And turned to point it towards the Archbishop.

“You… How dare you!”

Edelgard gapes at Byleth in disbelief.

“My teacher… I… Thank you. But are you certain that…” Edelgard tries to stand but her legs buckle under her weight. Byleth holds her steady, supporting her weight. Those gentle, cornflower blue eyes reassuring her. Rhea’s expression turns murderous.

“So, this is the choice you have made. You are just another failure. I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength to wield the power of the Goddess Sothis!” Rhea lets out an ungodly scream. “I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!”

Smoke and a strange green light fills the Holy Tomb. No one moves.

“AAAAAAND CUT! That’s a wrap, people!”

The room suddenly comes alive. The overhead lights switch on. Ferdinand and Petra help Hubert stand and untie his wrists. Rhea moves to the camera man as the director replays the scene to make sure nothing was amiss. Dorothea and Bernadetta were already heading towards the make-up crew to get retouched. The crew was already moving some of the giant dragon animatron prop around in preparation for the next scene.

Byleth finally lets her go, “Good work out there today, Edelgard.”

“You too.” Edelgard gives her a rueful grin. “Hey, I was wondering—"

“Hey, kid!”

Jeralt, Byleth’s father, who also plays the Byleth’s father in the movie, jogs up to them. He ruffles Byleth’s hair and laughs. It was heartwarming, to see Byleth so relaxed with her father. Jeralt hands Byleth his coffee and whispers something in her ear that makes Byleth smile.

Edelgard watches them with thinly veiled interest and wonders what they are talking about.

The make-up crew calls Byleth and Edelgard for touch-ups and the hairdresser nearly has a conniption fit when she sees Byleth’s mussed hair. Byleth is immediately corralled into the make-up chair. Edelgard slips into the one beside Byleth and grins at her reflection in the mirror. The make-up personnel fusses over Byleth’s hair and Edelgard takes the opportunity to snap a photo for Instagram.

_On the set of Fire Emblem Three Houses: Crimson Flower!_

They get called back on set after half an hour to shoot the last few scenes in the Holy Tomb. When the last take gets called, Byleth gets whisked away by Claude and Dimitri for some ‘really good prank on Seteth and Edelgard is missing out for not joining them’.

Edelgard checks her Instagram account. Her post with Byleth already has thousands of likes. She’s not surprised. Byleth was a well-known actress and Fire Emblem is a highly anticipated movie. She scrolls through the comments and finds that they are mostly positive.

“Hello, Edie.”

Edelgard closes her phone, startled. She hadn’t noticed Dorothea sidling up beside her.

“Hello, Dorothea.”

“So, Edie,” Dorothea gives her an impish grin. “I see you’re quite attached to a certain on-screen Professor?”

Edelgard slips her phone into her pocket, “I don’t know what you’re referring to Dorothea.”

“Oh, come on, Edie! Give me something to work with here,” Dorothea grins. “You like her.”

Edelgard pays no heed to the girl beside her as she continues walking to the direction of her trailer. “I can assure you, Dorothea, our relationship is strictly professional.”

“It’s not like its uncommon to sleep with your cast-mate you know?” Dorothea singsongs. “So... Are you sleeping with her?”

“Definitely not!” Edelgard denies vehemently. “… you mean to say… there are people in the cast that are… involved?”

Dorothea laughs and throws her arm around Edelgard. “Oh, sweetie. I forgot what it was like to be new on set. Of course, there are! Haven’t you noticed? Ingrid always visits Sylvain in his trailer? I’m pretty sure there is something going on with Felix and Annette too. These things aren’t soundproof and they really should be more careful about—"

Edelgard gives this a thought, “So… you and Petra share a trailer?”

“That’ll be our little secret,” Dorothea winks and lets her go. “Can you imagine the headlines though? Lesbian leads in Three Houses fall in love on set: a real-life true love story. Your fans are going to cry.”

Edelgard frowns, “ _Her_ fans are going to kill me.”

“No, they won’t,” Dorothea thinks on it for a moment. “Oh, yes they might.”

Edelgard gives a long-suffering sigh. Byleth has been in movies since she was a child. Her parents were both in the industry after all. She had a huge fanbase built from one hit movie after the other. It was to be expected. Edelgard, on the other hand was a rookie actor who had been given her lucky break. This was her first big movie and she considered herself lucky to be among such popular stars.

“Its not like they have anything to be jealous of,” Edelgard pouts. “Since there is nothing going on between us.”

Dorothea looks at the girl sympathetically and drops her off in front of her trailer. “She’ll come around, Edie.”

Edelgard watches as Dorothea enters her own trailer not too far off from hers before slipping into her own. Edelgard is tugged into something warm and soft the second she closes her trailer door behind her.

“Hello, El.”

Byleth’s lips are always soft and warm and Edelgard finds herself yielding under her tongue. Finds herself threading her fingers in cobalt blue locks and pulling her closer. Edelgard pushes them forward onto the couch until she’s straddling Byleth. Edelgard sucks on her lower lip and licks against the roof of her mouth, thoroughly enjoying the sharp gasp Byleth lets out against her mouth.

“Hello to you, too.”

Edelgard pulls away to trail kisses against Byleth’s neck instead, enjoying the older woman’s breathy gasps against her ear. A fleeting thought crosses Edelgard’s mind, _I shouldn’t leave a mark._ It is quickly forgotten as Byleth lets out a breathy, “Yes.”

She sucks at the skin just below Byleth’s ear. When Edelgard pulls away to inspect the rapidly reddening mark she’s reminded of her conversation with Dorothea. “You know, Dorothea asked if we were sleeping together.”

Byleth gives her an impish grin. “Oh? What did you say?”

“Of course, I said no,” Edelgard shakes her head. “I don’t want the world finding that one out from Dorothea.”

“That’s good.” Byleth flips them over, now having Edelgard pinned on the couch. Byleth presses their lips together, tongue easily slipping between Edelgard’s lips. Byleth sucks on Edelgard's tongue and heat starts pooling between her legs. Edelgard barely registers Byleth’s hands making quick work of the buttons on her uniform costume. 

“Because right now, I want you all to myself.”

Byleth’s eyes are appraising: watching Edelgard splayed out beneath her. Edelgard revels in the roaming blue eyes. It was intoxicating.

Edelgard pulls Byleth down to kiss her again.

“We have 2 hours before the next shoot. Let’s make the most out of it shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is actually an actor au based on angerykacchan's [fanart](https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1265255114891096064?s=20). Check it out if you haven't! 
> 
> took some creative liberty with the scene at the holy tomb so its not exactly the same and also had to take some liberty with naming the characters that they're supposed to be playing so i tried not to let them refer to each other by their names.
> 
> anw this has been on my mind since angerykacchan posted that fanart and it would not leave me alone and since finals week is done i had some time to write it out :D i hope i did it justice.
> 
> i am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinytogeprii) if you want to scream edeleth/doropetra at me
> 
> anw, let me know what you think in the comments and stay safe everyone!


End file.
